


Adapting to His Universe

by MaskedNightingale



Series: Colorblind Til Meeting | Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Soulmates, Time Travel, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Part of my Colorblind Til Meeting SeriesTom & Hwang Min Jee are soulmates, from different dimensions. Min Jee was always a fan on the HP verse, then she regains memories that her family had surpressed. She  finds out her life was never what it seemed.





	Adapting to His Universe

The boy would remember meeting me throughout his formative years. 

I had forgotten his intense dark gaze and his intelligent snake eyes, of course I was made to forget. 

I wouldn’t unlock my memories of the boy who allowed me to see color until I was fourteen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom sat on his bed looking out the window of his small closet like room. He had the dream again, of the little girl who gave him his sight. She had been so very small when he first held her in his arms at the tender age of two, her parents had sat him down on their linen couch with pillows surrounding him for safety. Her two large dark brown eyes peering up at him through her feather like lashes. He remembered his gasp as she gurgled at him and reached out with her tiny hand to touch his face. 

She would never know what it was like to live waiting for the time you could see color once your eyes met the one you were fated for, for her she would live her life seeing color while others could not. 

Here in the orphanage he was already a freak, but when it was discovered he could see the colors of the trees outside he was even more an outcast. Not that he minded though, they were idiots the lot of them. 

He was special and not just because he had already met his soulmate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

On the eve of his eleventh birth date his whole life would change again, the day he would also see her again.


End file.
